<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ba lần Doc muốn hôn Grian và một lần gã làm vậy thật by AthenasIguana, kachesscrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582275">Ba lần Doc muốn hôn Grian và một lần gã làm vậy thật</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenasIguana/pseuds/AthenasIguana'>AthenasIguana</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime'>kachesscrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, j mấy đồ ngok nghek iu nhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenasIguana/pseuds/AthenasIguana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Đến tận khi Doc mặc bộ đồ đấu vật siêu hở, Grian mới chịu thú nhận là cậu nhóc mê gã gần chết. Một câu chuyện xảy ra vào season 6 và 7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; Steffen Mossner | Docm77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ba lần Doc muốn hôn Grian và một lần gã làm vậy thật</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big appreciation to the author AthenasIguana for letting me translating this. Holy shit it took me awhile to take time out of my busy schedule but i finally finish this.<br/>Chơ mấy đứa vietfan đi mò coi fanfic HMC lần đầu: Đứa đầu tiên dịch fic Panic! At The Disco ở VN là tao, đứa đầu tiên dịch Phanfic ở VN là tao, đứa đầu tiên dịch fic Fall Out Boy cũng là tao mà đứa dịch fic Hermitcraft đầu tiên ở VN cũng là tao nốt so like yeah i deserve some credit for being the first so many times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Một: Nội Chiến</strong></p>
<p>Doc đứng ngoài chiến hào của đội STAR, con mắt máy quét qua chiến trường tan hoang mù khói. Cũng không có gì nhiều ngoài lửa cháy rừng rực. Sau khi gã và Ren bị đám người lợn zombie xiên chết, Doc tưởng đội đối thủ sẽ tranh thủ lúc hàng phòng ngự phía đội gã đang yếu mà giasg đòn trí mạng, nhưng hóa ra lại chẳng có gì.</p>
<p>“Mày có nghĩ là bọn nó bỏ cuộc rồi không?” Giọng Ren đầy hy vọng.</p>
<p>“Tất nhiên là đéo. Kiểu gì cũng có kế hoạch gì đó mà mình không biết. Giờ là mình phải ngồi nghĩ cho ra.”</p>
<p>“Tao chả biết. Grian giống kiểu kệ mẹ đời hơn.”</p>
<p>Doc không nên tự dưng nhảy vào thế phòng ngự như thế. Thật sự là ngu ngốc – cái cơn cảm nắng bé xíu xiu như hạt thóc của gã. “Grian nó giỏi hơn nhiều những gì tao với mày nghĩ đấy.”</p>
<p>Gã lại chăm chú ngó ra ngoài tiền tuyến. Có gì đó động đậy trên cỏ.</p>
<p>“Mày có thấy không Ren?”</p>
<p>“Thấy gì cơ?”</p>
<p>Ren không có mắt điện tử. Nó không thể nhìn ra được những cử động gần như vô hình giống Doc. Hoặc đơn giản là nó đếch quan tâm. Mà nó cũng không háo thắng bằng nửa phần Doc.</p>
<p>“Mày ngồi im đấy cho tao,” Doc ra lệnh. “Đừng để ai lọt qua.”</p>
<p>“Kể cả Falsie á?”</p>
<p>Gã kệ mẹ thằng bạn, tay lăm lăm thanh kiếm sắt sáng loáng đuổi theo thứ đáng nghi kia.</p>
<p>Chạy băng qua đám cỏ cháy rụi không dễ dàng gì, nhưng Doc cố chạy cho nhanh. Gã phải biết cái thứ gì đã động đậy, xử luôn cái nguy hiểm tiềm tàng ấy nếu có, rồi quay lại căn cứ để nghĩ ra kế hoạch mới cho trận cướp cờ này.</p>
<p>Ban đầu, gã không thấy gì. Nhưng rồi một vệt xanh lá tươi sáng quá mức so với lớp cỏ cháy khiến gã chú ý.</p>
<p>Ôi không</p>
<p>Ai đấy đã cướp được cờ của đội gã mất rồi.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Dọc hét lớn, tiếng hét bất chợt làm đối phương giật mình mà dừng đột ngột theo. Khi ấy, Doc như khẩu sung đã lên nòng.</p>
<p>Cú vung kiếm đầu tiên bị chặn lại, nhưng lập tức người-tàng-hình bị đòn thứ hai làm cho loạng choạng. Đối thủ của gã có vẻ là một người không khá lắm ở mảng xài kiếm. Người-tàng-hình hơi chậm chạp và thiếu chính xác. Đúng ra Doc phải là phía bất lợi ở đây, hiện hình lồ lộ các kiểu con đà điểu, cơ mà gã tin chắc là mình có thể thắng kèo này.</p>
<p>Tất nhiên nếu đối phương là Jevin hay Iskall thì cũng hơi khó, vì hai ông mãnh đó thuộc dạng khá giỏi môn cận chiến. Còn nếu mà là đám còn lai thì dễ ợt, tại vì ai cũng thường thường bậc trung cả.</p>
<p>Gã càng đánh càng hăng. Trước mắt gã, một dáng người mờ mờ xuất hiện. Thuốc tàng hình đang mất tác dụng dần.</p>
<p>“Bắt được rồi nhé,” Doc tuyên bố trong sự đắc thắng. Gã giáng một đòn xuống cổ tay đối thủ, khiến thanh kiếm vàng rớt xuống đất, tiếng kim loại rơi trên nền đất chat chúa. Mũi kiếm của gã chĩa thẳng vào cổ họng người trước mặt</p>
<p>Cổ họng của Grian</p>
<p>Đôi mắt nâu của Grian mở to, những ngón tay trắng bệch đi vì túm cái cán cờ quá chặt. Có lẽ thằng nhóc không cam đảm như những khi nó giả vờ vậy.</p>
<p>Doc nhìn thẳng vào mặt Grian. “Thỏa thuận nhé bạn nhỏ. Đưa tôi lá cờ và tôi sẽ không giết bé.”</p>
<p>Grian nheo mắt nhìn gã. Trời mẹ, thằng nhóc mỗi khi quyết tâm nom dễ thương ra trò.</p>
<p>Không được, gã phải tập trung. Nhất quyết phải giành lại được lá cờ.</p>
<p>“Chú phải giết em nếu muốn đòi lại đồ đấy,” Grian giễu cợt. “Nhưng em đoán là chú quá sợ để làm thế.</p>
<p>Trong khoảng khắc ấy, Doc nhận ra tại sao mọi người gọi Grian là người “không biết sợ là gì”. Thực ra thằng nhỏ cũng sợ đấy chứ, như bất kỳ ai bị tước vũ khí mà đứng trước mặt gã, cơ mà chỉ mình Grian mới có cái can đảm để vẫn mở mồm mà châm chọc gã cho nổi.</p>
<p>Doc tiến một bước, Grian lùi lại, nhưng loạng choạng suýt ngã. Gã vội đưa tay đỡ lấy thằng nhỏ.</p>
<p>“Điều gì làm bé nghĩ thế cơ chứ. Đội bé chỉ còn lại một mạng thôi. Giờ tôi giết bé, và thế là bọn tôi thắng. Đoán đi, Grian.”</p>
<p>Grian quan sát gương mặt gã một cách chăm chú, chắc là đang tính coi gã có điểm nào sơ hở mà lợi dụng. Doc chỉ nhíu mày. “Nào, bé con.”</p>
<p>“Em có một đề nghị cho chú.”</p>
<p>Doc hạ mũi kiếm, nhưng tay vẫn giữ chặt thằng nhỏ.  Gã không tin nó sẽ không chạy biến đi mất. “Và đó là gì?” Một câu hỏi ngờ vực.</p>
<p>Grian tiến tới gần. Doc cố không để lộ ra rằng chỉ một bước chân ấy cũng đủ để tim gã đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực.</p>
<p>“Bé làm gì đây?” Gã dò hỏi.</p>
<p>“Em chả làm gì cả,” giọng Grian gần như là… tán tỉnh? “Chỉ là em hơi thắc mắc có cách nào khác để thuyết phục chú cho em qua không thôi.”</p>
<p>Doc thề chưa bao giờ gã muốn đáp “có” hơn lúc này. Gã có thể để đội G thắng chỉ để đổi lấy một nụ hôn. Xứng đáng mà.</p>
<p>Trong một khắc, tay gã lơi đi chút ít, và khi ấy gã nhận ra mình lầm to rồi. Tiếng thủy tinh vỡ giòn tan trong không khí, và Grian biến mất trước mắt hắn như một giấc mơ. Đến khi Doc kịp nhận ra rằng thằng nhóc tiến về phía gã nhằm đánh lạc hướng để tiện bề rút chai thuốc tàng hình ra mà gã không chú ý thì lá cờ lơ lửng đã biến xa vào giữa trận đánh lộn xộn, hướng về phía căn cứ đội G. Tấm vải phấp phới trong đám lửa cháy và khói mù.</p>
<p>Grian là đồ khốn.</p>
<p>Không may thay, điều đó khiến Doc còn mê thằng nhỏ hơn.</p>
<p>________</p>
<p><strong>Hai: Hippies Chết Tiệt</strong></p>
<p>Khu vực 77 bắt đầu vì lí do khác ngoài lôi kéo sự chú ý từ Grian, nhưng giờ vì Doc bỗng dưng được thằng nhóc để ý, thì chẳng có lý gì mà không tiện thể làm tới luôn, kể cả khi thế tức là phải ăn trộm cả một ngôi làng lẫn xây một cái máy du hành thời gian điên khùng thổ tả.</p>
<p>Gã thấy Ren, Cub với False lén lút quanh rìa Khu vực 77 nội trong một tuần đó rồi. Tốn chút sức nhưng cuối cùng cũng đuổi được hết mọi người đi. False còn cười thẳng vào mặt Doc khi gã phóng cái đinh ba vào người cổ. Thật sự, gã cần phải nâng cấp hệ thống an ninh quanh đây mới được.</p>
<p>Doc rời phòng thí nghiệm mà Scar xây. Cuối cùng gã cũng xong việc của hôm nay để về, nhưng rồi gã thoáng thấy gì đó đáng ngờ quanh hàng rào. Kể cả trong ánh trời hoàng hôn tối dần, cái áo len đỏ đó thật sự là không thể lẫn đi đâu cho nổi.</p>
<p>Doc rời bậc thềm be tông, bám theo bóng người qua đám cỏ để đuổi kẻ xâm phạm đi. Hẳn là Grian cũng thấy gã. Thay vì bay vèo đi mất, thằng nhóc đứng khoanh tay dựa cột mà đợi Doc tới tìm.</p>
<p>Trên mớ tóc vàng của Grian là một vòng hoa kết, còn quanh cổ là chuỗi vòng xâu bằng những hạt cườm pha lê nhiều màu. Đôi giày đen thường ngày thì thay bằng dép có quai. Thú thật thì Doc cũng không có ghét diện mạo mới của thằng nhỏ.</p>
<p>“Không được phép xâm phạm đất tư đâu,” giọng gã nghiêm lại. “Mùi của bé bay hết qua đây rồi.”</p>
<p>Grian cười nhếch mỏ. “Em đâu có xâm phạm đất của chú đâu, miễn là em còn ở bên này của hàng rào nhé.”</p>
<p>“Bé đã vượt quá ranh giới đất tư từ cái lúc bé đỗ cái xe tải màu mè của bé ngoài cửa cái căn cứ bí mật của tôi rồi.”</p>
<p>“Chỉ là cái đồng không thôi mà. Em nghĩ tụi em đã cải thiện chỗ này kha khá đấy chứ. Ren thì trồng vườn, còn Impulse thì đang chế mấy thứ máy móc hay ho lắm.”</p>
<p>“Còn bé thì sao, hả Grian? Lên kế hoạch để hạ gục bọn tôi?”</p>
<p>Grian cười lớn. “Ừ thì hầu hết là thế. Em còn xây một cái nông trại tự động hồi sáng. Nó suýt hoạt động, nhưng mà giờ bột đá đỏ vẫn còn kẹt đầy dưới móng tay em đây này.” Thằng nhỏ giơ tay ra trước mặt gã như muốn nhấn mạnh. “Làm sao mà chú làm sạch cái thứ này thế?”</p>
<p>Doc cố không mỉm cười. Mày sẽ không dọa nổi ai nếu cứ cười bất kỳ lúc nào người ta đùa. “Bé không làm sạch nổi thứ đó đâu. Nó sẽ dần dần trở thành một phần của bé.” Gã đáp nhẹ tênh. “Mà bé tới đây chỉ để hỏi về móng tay thôi ư?”</p>
<p>“Không, em đến để coi có moi móc được gì hay. Chú có thông tin thú vị gì cho em chứ?”</p>
<p>Thằng nhóc cúi người, tay vịn lấy hàng rào đá. Khoảng trống giữa các rào đủ rộng để bước qua, nhưng Grian ngoan ngoãn đứng im bên phía khu đất của nhóm hippies.</p>
<p>“Tôi có. Đấy là ở đây chả có gì để tò mò cả và bé tốt nhất là bỏ cuộc đi thôi.”</p>
<p>“Nếu chả có gì để tò mò thì chú nên để em ghé chơi và ngó nghiêng xíu xiu ha?” Grian tiến một bước thăm dò, một chân vắt qua hàng rào.</p>
<p>Doc lập tức lấy thân chặn lối. Giờ bỗng dưng hai người lại gần nhau quá đỗi. “Về nhà đi Grian.”</p>
<p>Grian vẫn cứng đầu mà trèo hẳn qua rào, muốn đi sâu hơn vào Khu vực 77 và cả khoảng không cá nhân của Doc. “Không, em cảm ơn ạ.”</p>
<p>Thật khó để bật ra một câu đáp khôn ngoan khi Grian đứng sát gã đến vậy. Doc chỉ ráng mà thốt ra: “Tôi không đùa đâu.”</p>
<p>Rồi bỗng dưng, Grian biến mất khỏi tầm tay hắn mà về lại bên kia dãy hàng rào đá. Doc sẽ không kể cho ai đâu, cơ mà thú thực, trong lòng gã có chút hụt hẫng.</p>
<p>“Thế thì em sẽ quay lại lúc chú không nhìn vậy.” Grian nhún vai. “Ngủ ngon nhé Doc.”</p>
<p>Gã chỉ đứng đó, dõi theo bóng áo đỏ bay xa dần, não vẫn đang cố hoạt động hết công suất để hiểu được cái quỷ gì đã diễn ra.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p><strong>Ba: Vong Mạng</strong></p>
<p>Doc còn chưa kịp mở mắt khi một tiếng nổ xé rách cả không gian. Chớp mắt một cái, gã đã yên vị trên chiếc giường ở trại, tất cả đồ đạc biến mất khỏi túi. Ai đấy đã giết Doc khi gã đang yên giấc nồng. Gã đã thua trong trò Vong mạng mất rồi.</p>
<p>Doc lê xác khỏi giường. Gã vẫn còn mỏi người sau cú hồi sinh bất ngờ, còn áo choàng elytra thì có trời biết rớt ở đâu, nên giờ gã phải tự trèo thang xuống tận dưới tầng, từ nơi gã treo cái giường lơ lửng để ngủ tạm những khi cần thiết phải làm rõ lắm việc.</p>
<p>Doc có nghe tiếng bom nổ. Gã đã nghĩ kiểu gì cũng sẽ có một cái hố đất đá lẫn lộn xấu mù giữa trại, nhưng ai mà ngờ được là có người đang dọn dẹp và lấp cái hố đó dùm hắn.</p>
<p>“Grian!” Gã hét  mà người vẫn giữa không trung. “Bé là tác giả cái trò này đấy hử?”</p>
<p>Grian ngẩng đầu nhìn rồi vẫy tay với gã. Doc thở dài, tiếp tục trèo thang. Chân vừa chạm đất, gã chạy vội tới chỗ Grian và cái hố đã được lấp gần xong.</p>
<p>“Bé làm gì đấy?”</p>
<p>“Sửa sang đất đai cho chú đó.” Thằng nhỏ vừa nói, vừa đẩy hất thêm ít cỏ lên trên</p>
<p>“Sửa cái chỗ đất mà bé phá đó hả?”</p>
<p>“Thì em có hứa với Iskall mà.”</p>
<p>Ừ, là thằng nhóc làm, chắc cú luôn.</p>
<p>“Bé giết tôi, nhưng mà lại thấy tội lỗi vì một cái hố trên mặt đất hả?”</p>
<p>“Nó sẽ làm hỏng cảnh quan mất thôi.”</p>
<p>Doc khoanh tay. “À ừ, cảnh quan thì tất nhiên là quan trọng hơn cái mạng tôi rồi.”</p>
<p>Mặt Grian lúc ấy lộ rõ vẻ tội lỗi. “Em có muốn giết chú đâu. Nhưng mà em có hứa rồi, mà đã hứa thì phải làm. Đấy là quy luật của hội Anh em Đầu Rồng.”</p>
<p>Gã đảo mắt. “Tuyệt, tôi bị một giáo phái đánh bại. Yên tâm ghê.”</p>
<p>“Chú giận em à?” Một câu hỏi dè dặt.</p>
<p>“Yeah, nhưng đằng nào cũng xảy ra rồi. Cơ mà muốn bù đắp thì sửa sang thế cũng chưa đủ đâu.”</p>
<p>Grian đắp nốt mấy bụi cỏ cuối cùng. “Em không có cục kim cương nào đâu, nếu đấy là cái chú muốn. Em có căn nhà ở Quận Chơi bời nếu chú thích.”</p>
<p>“Tôi thừa kim cương rồi, còn bất động sản thì không cần. Cố thêm đi.”</p>
<p>Thứ Doc muốn ư? Gã muốn một cái hẹn ăn tối, rồi đưa cậu trai đó về nhà với gã. Có khả năng chuyện đó xảy ra không? Không.</p>
<p>“Em sẽ nướng cho chú cái bánh,” Grian tuyên bố khi đang phủ bụi đất khỏi tay. “Ai cũng thích bánh.”</p>
<p>“Đấy là thứ bé đem đến tặng sinh nhật người ta, không phải là để xin lỗi vì làm ai đấy ngỏm củ tỏi!”</p>
<p>Thằng nhỏ chỉ cười. “Đấy là những gì người thích bánh sẽ nói.”</p>
<p>Rồi Grian xòe cánh, phóng tên lửa và bay mất hút. Doc chỉ có thể nhìn theo.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p><strong>Một: Chú Trông Đẹp Khi Mặc Đồ Bó</strong></p>
<p>Mọi người trừ Ren, Doc và Pamela đều đã rời văn phòng Đoàn Đấu Vật Ẩn Sĩ. Họ ở lại để chúc tụng nhau sau khi thắng trận chung kết đấu vật. Thường thì Ren sẽ không gian lận đâu, nhưng lần này hắn ta quyết tâm làm mọi thứ để đòi lại con bò của hắn từ tay Jevin – người đã bắt cóc con bò đó chả vì lí do gì ngoài kim cương chuộc thân và hứng thú cá nhân với việc gây họa sương sương. Ai trong đám Ẩn sĩ cũng đều có hứng thú cá nhân với việc gây họa sương sương cả.</p>
<p>Ren dẫn Pamela ra ngoài khu ĐĐVAS, Doc đi theo ngay sau. Khi cả đám đã tới cửa, gã thấy Grian đứng dựa ngay chỗ tường bao. Ren vẫy tay chào thằng nhóc.</p>
<p>“Cảm ơn vì đã tình nguyện làm trọng tài cho tụi tui nha.”</p>
<p>“Bất kỳ lúc nào nhé,” Grian đáp. “Vui ra trò đấy chứ.”</p>
<p>Ren nhìn Doc. “Tao đi đây.” Rồi hắn nháy mắt với gã. Ôi, nếu như bọn Creeper biết đỏ mặt. Doc biết mặt gã đỏ bừng cả lên rồi. Gã ghét Ren và cả cái việc hắn hiểu gã đủ nhiều để nhận ra gã đang mê mẩn ai kia.</p>
<p>Khi Ren cùng Pamela đã đi xa, Grian tiến lại gần gã. “Chú đánh hay lắm.”</p>
<p>“Cảm ơn nhé. Sức mạnh loài Dê đấy.”</p>
<p>“Ý chú là cái lọ thuốc Sức mạnh giấu dưới nhẫn đó hả?”</p>
<p>“Trọng tài bé bỏng có vấn đề gì với việc đó không?”</p>
<p>“Không hẳn.” Grian mỉm cười. “Em cũng muốn chú thắng mà.”</p>
<p>“Tại sao?”</p>
<p>“À thì, đầu tiên là do quần áo của chú đẹp phết này.” thằng nhóc quơ tay chỉ lên bộ đồ đấu vật hở hang của gã. Cái gì cần lộ cũng lộ ra gần hết rồi.</p>
<p>Doc cười ra tiếng. “Bé đồng ý làm trọng tài chỉ để coi bọn tôi mặc mấy thứ ngu ngốc này hả?”</p>
<p>Grian bước lại gần hơn. “Chỉ ngu ngốc nếu chú mặc nó không đẹp thôi.”</p>
<p>Doc cười lần nữa, nhưng lần này là do hồi hộp. “Nếu bé cứ nói mấy thứ như thế nữa, người ta sẽ nghĩ là bé đang tán tỉnh tôi đấy.”</p>
<p>Thằng nhỏ chỉ nhún vai. “Có lẽ em đang tán chú thật đấy.”</p>
<p>Doc – một con creeper mồm mép trơn tuột – chỉ biết đáp lại một chữ “Hả?” đầy bối rối.</p>
<p>Chắc là Grian hiểu nhầm sự bất ngờ của Doc với lời từ chối. Mặt thằng nhóc lập tức ửng hồng hết cả lên. “Ý em là, nếu chú không cảm thấy giống em thì cũng ổn mà. Đây chỉ là một cơn cảm nắng ngu ngốc thôi và em sẽ vượt qua chuyện này. Chỉ là, em thấy chú xài đinh ba siêu điêu luyện xong rồi còn giỏi chế tạo máy nữa và em ngưỡng mộ chú kinh lên được. Với cả chú kiểu, siêu hấp dẫn. Đặc biệt là lúc mặc cái đồ đấu vật này này. Ôi em nên im đi thôi.”</p>
<p>Gương mặt nhỏ với mái tóc vàng vùi trong đôi bàn tay. Doc chưa bao giờ thấy Grian hành xử ngượng ngùng như thế bao giờ. Làm sao mà thằng nhóc vẫn đáng yêu như thế được nhỉ?</p>
<p>“Grian, nghe này,” Doc vội vàng trấn an. Gã không rõ chuyện này sẽ đi đến đâu, vì gã ngu nhất là nói về cảm xúc của bản thân. “Tôi thích em.”</p>
<p>Người đối diện gã gật đầu buồn bã. “Nhưng không phải kiểu “thích” đó. Em hiểu mà.”</p>
<p>Ô cái đ-</p>
<p>Doc hạ quyết tâm. Phải dứt khoát lần này. “Tôi hôn bé nhé?”</p>
<p>“Dạ?”</p>
<p>“Có hay không đây Grian?”</p>
<p>“Vâng, Chúa ơi, vâng.”</p>
<p>Doc tiến tới và giữ lấy cằm Grian. Gã cúi người, trao cho thằng nhóc một nụ hôn nhẹ lên môi.</p>
<p>Nhưng mà có vẻ Grian có ý định khác. Đôi tay nhỏ vòng qua cổ gã, kéo gã vào một nụ hôn sâu. Nhịp tim Doc dường như nhanh lên gấp năm lần. Gã thoáng tự hỏi liệu đây có phải thật hay mơ.</p>
<p>Cuối cùng họ cũng rời nhau. Tay Grian vẫn vòng quanh cổ Doc trong khi gã ôm eo thằng nhóc.</p>
<p>“Em muốn làm thế lâu lắm rồi.” Giọng thằng nhỏ có chút hụt hơi.</p>
<p>“Tôi cũng vậy.”</p>
<p>Grian mỉm cười. “Sao tụi mình không thử làm thế này sớm hơn nhỉ?”</p>
<p>“Chắc là do bé dành cả mùa trước để gây chiến với tôi và lũ bạn cánh hẩu của tôi đấy.” Giọng gã giờ có chút bông đùa.</p>
<p>“Thì cũng làm gì có cách nào khác để em lôi kéo được sự chú ý của chú đâu. Với cả, lúc chú tập trung làm việc nhìn dễ thương lắm, kể cả khi “làm việc” đồng nghĩa với việc đánh bại em. Gần dễ thương bằng chú lúc mặc đồ bó.”</p>
<p>“Mừng là bé thích.” Doc dịu dàng đáp trước khi cúi đầu hôn Grian lần nữa.</p>
<p>Ơn giời, và ơn Ren đã khiến gã chịu mặc cái bộ đồ này </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>